A semiconductor device sometimes includes a nonvolatile memory, within the semiconductor device, for storing information to be used in, for example, relief or in trimming such as image adjustment of an LCD (Liquid crystal Display) or information of a comparatively small capacity such as the manufacturing number of a semiconductor device. Furthermore, a nonvolatile memory constituted of a conductor film of polycrystalline silicon and the like is an example of such a nonvolatile memory.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-110073 (patent document 1) discloses such a nonvolatile memory constituted of a conductor film such as polycrystalline silicon. In the nonvolatile memory disclosed in patent literature 1, a floating gate electrode constituted of the conductor film such as polycrystalline silicon is formed over a major surface of a semiconductor substrate, via a gate insulating film. Furthermore, in the nonvolatile memory disclosed in patent literature 1, a capacitance part (element) for data write and erase, a transistor for data read, and a capacitance part are disposed at positions where this floating gate electrode overlaps each of a plurality of active regions formed on the major surface of the semiconductor device. Then, the capacitance part for the data write and erase performs data write and erase by using FN (Fowler-Nordheim) tunnel current across the whole channel plane.